Who Are Yu ?
by Just-Hi
Summary: Lilith's life is pretty boring, exploring the galaxy and getting hunted by bad guys. But that ended when someone crashes into her life making it a bit more fun than before. (rating may change)
1. Chapter 1 - I'm Yu

**I don't own anything in the story except for the OCs.**

 **P.S: I would love some recommendations if anyone has any!**

" _Command! This is Delta 8, We have surrounded the target._ " A soldier reported through ECHO, to a Commander that is standing over strategy table, like they are fighting a war against another legion. But what they are facing, is not a legion, but a single person. A person who can bring more destruction and chaos than a legion could ever do. Besides him, are other commanders, here by the demands of their superior, to catch their target at any cost.

"Good! Make sure he wouldn't escape, we can't handle the consequences if he gets away!" The commander said in his deep voice.

" _Yes, Command_ " The soldier cuts the ECHO communication off after receiving the order from the Commander.

Commanders in the room patiently wait for the next report, and a while later, the ECHO goes back to the soldier reported:" _Target's engine is down, preparing the beta team..._ "

"No!" The Commander interrupted the soldier with a sudden shout "open fire on the ship, destroy the target!" His words shock the other commanders.

" _But …_ " The soldier tries to question his Commander, what he had ordered are going against the order that they originally received.

"Just do it! I will handle the rest." The Commander's word is filled with determination to kill the intended target.

" _Understood! Sir!_ " being reassured by his Commander, the soldier cuts the communication off again before they can recover what the one who ordered just said.

"What the hell do you think you are doing !" One of the other commanders shouts at the one who gave the order.

"I'm the one who gets the target surrounded! So I'm the one who will choose what to do with him." The commander shouted back.

"So, what, do we just take the losses for nothing!?"Another commander joined in.

"It is for the greater good!" The Commander said firmly; he didn't even look at other Commanders.

"And what the hell does that suppose to mean!" One of the Commander shouted.

Before the argument can get any heated, the soldier ECHO back the results " _Command, the target is destroyed we…_ " His ECHO cuts off, became static.

"Delta 8 ! Delta 8 !" The commander shouted at the ECHO try to get more information on what happened.

A different soldier ECHO in the situation"Command, this is Fox 5, Delta 8 just... self-destructed! As well as 89 other ships! Sir!" his words are trembling in fear, shocked by seeing his comrades' ship popped like bubbles, one by one.

The room was dead silent, completely cooled off from the argument seconds ago. Everyone is soaking in what they heard. They know what happened to the ships, they knew who cause the ships to self-destruct... it was the target.

"Does everyone understand why I order to destroy the target now?" The commander begins to talk. His voice sounded like he just became a decade older between the silence.

"Six hours, that is how long we had been chasing the target." The commander paused for a second "60 warships got destroyed in six hours by a single ship, counting in ones that just blew up, that was half our ships! Imagine what he could have done if we didn't kill him then!"

The room falls back to silence, all of them are preparing how to report the result to their superiors. Every commander had different thoughts on the mission when it begins, but right now there is one thing that is in their mind " _ **thank god the target is dead!"**_

Later in the future, when they looked back to that though, they felt silly to even consider that as a possibility, and that's before a new resident moves into their skull.

Being a Siren sucks, there are no good reasons for being one. Well, besides the badass power came with the identity and the fact that extreme temperature doesn't affect them as much so they can wear anything they want at any temperature. And the free, blue, badass looking tattoo, that doesn't lose its color after few years, saving them money and from the pain. And they can always win a drinking contest unless their opponent's blood is like 70% alcohol, which at that point alcohol is like water to them, so why even bother… Anyway, that is not the point, the point is that being a Siren sucks.

There always people try to kill them and even more try to use them as a tool. In the cruel, heartless universe, it's very hard for them to find a place that they can call home. Harder to find peoples that they can call friends. The worst part is that there can only be six Sirens existing at any moment of time in the entire universe, so they can even form a support group to deal with all these figurative crap.

Why is Siren being mentioned randomly? Some might ask. That's because a Siren almost got hit by a space pod that moved faster than a horny teen that almost got caught for watching pork.

On Pandora, there is an orange-haired Siren wandering around the dusty wasteland, looking for a place to drink her problems way, which is kinda difficult considering her Siren lineage. She is really grumpy since an hour ago a dumbass thinks it's a good an idea to piss off a Siren, so she had to kill him. Then as she walks, she noticed that there is a star in the sky, it wouldn't catch her eye most of the time. But the hot sun dangling right above her, remind her that, she is literally in the middle of the day.

So, she thought it was a meteor, then pulls her attention back to the wasteland. Then couple seconds later, some part of her is telling her that there is something off about that 'meteor'. So she looked back up to the 'meteor' and felt like it just got bigger. She thought it was just her mind playing tricks with her until she realized that it wasn't. The 'meteor' is getting bigger, and at a very fast rate too! She froze her step and said, "Oh crap!" to herself and starting to glow bright purple as the 'meteor' smashes into the ground, just a few feet in front of her.

The 'meteor' create a massive explosion when it lands, rocks, dust, flying all over the place. The Siren use her arms to guard her face, try to hold her ground, or else she will be flying too. Everything that would've hit her just flies right through her, without leaving a scratch on her. Before she can take a breath, there is the second wave, the sonic boom that was caused by the 'meteor'. Causing, even more, rocks, dust, and winds that almost knock her off balance, nearly make her join the flying debris.

Her power lasted just long enough for all the danger that was carried by the 'meteor' to went pass. The dust still fills the area, making it difficult for her to see the 'meteor' that just landed. When the dust settles, the Siren can then see 'meteor' clearly that nearly send her flying. What she sees surprised her, it is not a boring space rock, but a white space pod.

The ground around the space pod was cracked, it landed sideways, with the door facing upward. It's quite convenient for the Siren since she was going to open the pod to check for anything that would worth the trouble of getting hit by it. Before she can move a step closer to the pod, it opens itself with a sound of hissing steam, a black figure rise from it.

"Whew! That was close!" a silvery voice came from the figure, as he gets off the pod and stepping onto the ground.

The Siren can now see the figure in clear view. She didn't know what to expect from a person came out of a space pod that nearly send her flying, so her reaction to the appearance of the figure is quite calm.

The figure is about the Siren's chest height and has a slim body shape. He is wearing a wide opened wind coat, beneath it, shows he also wears a vest and a dress shirt. He had a pair of strange blue patterned, high tech looking, gloves on, it is not the style that most man would wear. It's very thin, fit the hands perfectly, it's texture looks smooth, soft, and genuinely seem to be very comfortable to wear. He also has a psycho mask(with a smoother design and cleaner than the regular one)covering his face. The rest of his clothing seems pretty usual, nothing special there. The figure seems to like the color black a lot since the only clothing on him that are not black or dark gray is his dress shirt, which is white. He got blonde, chin length hair, with a ponytail on the back.

The figure then begins to circle around the landing spot of the pod, "Wow! I must hit the ground fast!" his voice appears again, it is quite pleasant to listen to his voice. There is just something about it that makes people want to hear more from him…

The Siren just stands there observing him, while the figure did some air taping until the figure eventually notice that he isn't alone"Oh! I'm sorry for ignoring you there, please don't be angry at me." his voice sounds a bit childish, not the annoying kind of that makes you want to put a bullet in him, but the cute kind that makes you want to cuddle and teases him.

Being a Siren doesn't get her many apologies, people rather tries to run away while screaming or shooting at her than saying "sorry", so she is genuinely surprised by the figure's action, "No that's alright ...Wait, who are you?" The Siren asked curiously, she got one hand on her hip.

"Oops! Almost Forgot to introduce myself there…" being reminded that she doesn't know him at all, he begins to walk closer to the Siren, getting in a pose for his introduction.

He had his rights hand on his chest and the other hand on his back "My name is Yu, the best information dealer in the universe! What is your name, pretty lady?" The Siren can almost feel the smile, under his mask, it shines like a sun. But unlike Pandora's sun, it wouldn't give sunburn without proper protection. This one is giving off warm, calming light. It made her feel safe and peaceful, feelings that she hasn't felt for years. She quickly surprised the feeling that rises inside of her, they never met each other, so for her to get "feelings" for him, at first sight, is something that she considers as a very bad thing.

After Yu finishes his introduction, he finds the Siren is staring at him, making him a bit uncomfortable,"If you don't want to tell me your name or anything like that…"

The Siren was awakened by Yu's voice and realized that she is staring at him, she quickly interrupted him, "Lilith."

"Eh?" Yu clocked his head a little on the side made him look like a puppy.

"Names Lilith." She repeated herself.

"Nice to meet you, Lilith!" Yu said cheerfully, as he hands out his right hand, for a handshake.

Lilith didn't accept it, rather, she lightly slapped his hand away"Ya sure, whatever. I'm gonna leave now, Bye." she walks passed Yu, and his space pod, continuing the path that she was on before Yu dropped in.

"Wait for me!"Yu catches up with a small jog, switch to walking after he is on her left.

"Don't you have anything better to do?"Lilith asked Yu, as she continues her way to find a bar and not looking at him.

"Nope." Yu popped the 'P', as he follows her.

"What about your space pod?"Lilith asks him again, she tries to sound mean, or annoyed, but she can't. It is like trying to get angry at a kitty for being too cute.

"You mean the escape pod?" Lilith rolled her eye a bit, escape pod, space pod they are all the same for her " Nothing in the pod survived the fall, So it is practically a lump of scrapped metal now." Yu responded in a cheery tone, having completely no problem with what happened to it.

Lilith didn't make any comment after that, they just, walk forward for a while. For wasteland being wasteland, there is nothing but dirt, dead grass and rocky hills. As they walk along not too far away from a hill, they see made them alert, not because of the piles of crap around but that those crap represent. In Pandora where there is crap, there will be…"ROAR!" animals

"This should be fun," Lilith said with a smirk, she is getting pretty boring after all.


	2. Chapter 2 - Nice Bar

Both of them stops their step and equips their weapon, Lilith has a blue rarity, Maliwan fire SMG in her hands. As for Yu, he has a purple rarity, Jakobs Sniper rifle in his hand and a green rarity, Jakobs pistol on his side.

They turn to the source of the noise and sees that it's a Skag on top of a hill and the roar that it just made is to signal the other Skag that it find food, as it then jumps off the hill and charge towards them.

Yu use his Sniper Rifle to shoots the moving Skag two time in the head, it is still alive until the third bullet does the job.

"Wow, Pandora Skag's skins are tough." Yu sound quite intrigued, usually, he only needs to shoot them once to blow their head off.

"Nice shoot!" Lilith said, not many people can shoot a moving Skag, even fewer people can shoot them in the head three times in a roll, especially with a Jakobs Sniper Rifle.

*Roar!* a dozen Skag jumps off the hill and starts charging towards them. It would be dumb for them to try to escape since Skag runs way faster than them.

They hold their position, shooting at the closest Skags. The bullets that they fired manage to get rid of four Skags before they are forced to dodge the Elder Skag that changs pass them. Six Adult Skags are growling at Lilith, the one that set them on fire when they try to get close.

Yu switched to his pistol, shoot the Elder Skag in the head, drawing its attention away from Lilith. The Elder Skag, chases, forcing him to run while a Spitter Skag is puking acid at him. He brings his left hand to his front as four tubes manifested between his fingers. Yu threw these tube into Spitter Skag's mouth as its mouth opened up. After the Spitter Skag closes its mouth a sudden shock runs through its body, frying it from the inside out.

The Elder Skag's skin is too hard for the pistol will take too long for him to kill it with that. So he had to resolve to a different approach, he stops running, drops five tubes on the ground and letting it charge into him with its open jaw. Just before the Elder Skag hitting Yu, he jumps and leaps off the Skag's head. The tubes that he left behind detonates, releasing a burst of electricity, not enough to harm it, but enough to make it cry in pain. While in mid-air, Yu swap his weapon back to the Sniper, the pattern on his gloves start to glow blue and spread into the gun. He then pulls the trigger, shoots a glowing bullet into its open mouth, killing it with a explosion in its mouth, before landing.

On Lilith's side, things aren't any easier for her. She uses her SMG lighting all six Skags on fire, but that only kill one of them, the rest charge into her. She didn't dodge them because there is nowhere to go, so instead, she glows bright purple. All the Skag ran right past her, missing her altogether. Lilith then hits the last Skag that went past her on the back with a powerful wave of mysterious energy killing it instantly. The wave causes her to stop glowing bright purple, became vulnerable again. Skags halt their steps, then turn around and charge at her the second time. Lilith uses the entire clip of her SMG to kill off two of the Skags, the other Skags jumps at her, leaving no time for her to reload. So she lowers her gun and hit the first one in the throat with a wave of energy. This wave isn't as powerful as the previous one, but powerful to leave a purple burn make and send it flying. That wasn't enough since the last Skag is in midair and was about to rip a piece off of her until a gunshot follows by a blue blur that kills the Skag, It was Yu " Boom, Headshot." After that Yu put his Guns back to his ECHO and walks towards Lilith.

"Thanks for the save, killer!" Lilith gives Yu a smirk as she put her SMG back to her ECHO.

"You're Welcome!"Yu's voice sounds to be even more happy than before after hearing Lilith's appreciation.

When Lilith was about to Yu to follow her, until she just realized something, "So kid..."

"Please don't call me a kid! I'm 35 years old!"Yu said in frustration; his reaction tells her that it is something that happens very often, which is justifiable since he sure acts and sounds like one.

"35!" Lilith seems to be even more surprised than having space pod crashed in front of her.

"Yes, 35 years old...Oh, I'm an alien, by the way." Lilith is now even more curious about the boy(scratch that) the man that is next to her.

"But you looked…" Yu tilted his head to the side a bit "I dunno, just too 'human' for me." Lilith tries to explain her reasoning for not thinking that Yu is an alien.

"Well, what count as alien to you then?"Yu asked curiously, there are aliens around the galaxy, but they are every rare to find. So almost everyone had a different image of the alien in their mind.

"Green skin, big eye, having tentacles, things like that."Lilith's answer made Yu chugged a bit.

"hehe, sorry to tell you that I'm not green, my eye are about the same size as yours, and I don't have tentacles," Yu sound to be quite hammered by Lilith.

Lilith wasn't embarrassed by her answers before she sees Yu's reaction to it, that is "Then what part of you are 'alien' then?" trying to get Yu stop thinking about her answer.

"Well, my appearance is no different from a regular human, my blood is red like yours, but the rest of me are different." Lilith felt relieved when Yu tells her that he looks the same as a human, else it would be even more difficult for her to imagine the face that is behind the mask.

" I regenerate about 50 times faster than a human, though I still can die if I got shot too many times. My puberty never begins, haven't got a day older since I was 14, though my reproductive organ is fully mature. Despite my appearance, I'm stronger than most people... There are other advantages, but these are the most significant ones." Yu had his hands out in front of him while trying to list everything, but he gave up on number three.

"So is that the reason why you looks too young?" Lilith is feeling reasonable calm, considering that she is a Siren, an alien that looks exactly like human and better in like very ways is quite acceptable.

"yup." Yu popped the 'p' then they progress on the wasteland.

minutes later, Lilith remembers that she almost forgets about the reason for her to begin the conversation with Yu in the first place, So she brings back the original question, "So Yu, why ARE you following me?"

"I'm attracted to pretty ladies like you, and I got nothing to do on this planet, so why not?" Yu said joyfully, as Lilith feel surprised by his comment.

"Are you hitting on me?"Lilith teasingly responds Yu, wishing to get a reaction out of him.

But the result disappoints her, Yu responded "Yup." and that is it, no panic, no voice change, just a joyful popped of the 'p'.

"Don't you ever get embarrassed?"

"I do, I'm just very open with my emotions."Yu sound to be very proud of this trait.

"Does it ever work?" Lilith asked with interest; she imagines it would be difficult because of how he looks and acts.

"You tell me,"Yu playfully respond her while he increases his steps, turn around and walking backward, makes them become face to face.

"Eh?"Lilith raises her eyebrows.

"You are the first and only one that I very try this on, so you tell me."Yu turn his head to her, She can feel the anticipation from him.

"Well it doesn't," Lilith responded, Yu lifts her spirit up a bit until she remembers something "And you shouldn't be hitting on me in the first place." her voice dropped a bit making her sound gloomy.

"Why?"Yu's head tilts a little to the side.

"Don't you know what my tattoo means?" Lilith points to her left arm, where the blue tattoo is.

"Ya, it means that you are a Siren, a pretty lady that's a kicks tons of butts."Yu's voice is even more excited than before, as he punches the air couple time.

Lilith had seen a lot of things as she travels through the galaxy but never sees anyone had Yu's reaction when they knew that she is a Siren.

"And it's not like I never seen a Siren before, I even got a Siren back home!." what he said shocked Lilith, her eyelid raises, and her mouth drop.

"What!" She shouts out loudly, as she stopped herself.

Yu seem to be unfazed by Lilith's reaction, stops with her and continues, "Ya, I got a Siren back home."

"But how!" Sirens are not candies, they are the rarest kind of person to exist in the Universe, so it is extremely rare for someone just 'got one back home'.

"Her father was one of my customers, he seems quite nice at first. Until I found out he was planning to used his daughter for his ambition like a tool!" Yu sound pissed as he flings his arms in the air.

"So I asked her if she wanted to come with me, she said: yes!" after that, Yu looks at Lilith, and find out she give him a strange look. He didn't know why at first until he realizes how wrong his words turn out, he quickly explains himself "Oh, she was eight years old back then, so it's not that awkward."

"Ahh, too bad though, I though there is going to be a little love story between you two,"Lilith said teasingly, it is too hard for her not to do so, not with that kind of story.

"Please don't say that!" Yu's voice rises while leaning forward and thrust his hand downward, exactly what Lilith wanted to see.

"All right, all right," Lilith said with a smirk, she can almost imagine his blushing face under the mask.

Yu takes a deep breath to get his composure back together then asks her, "Where are we going anyway!"

"A bar,"Lilith replied as she begins to walk.

After hearing that Yu jog in front of her " Oh, I know a bar that is very close to where we are!" he then turns and points to his left " It is that way!"

"How did you know a bar near where we are? You just crashed on this planet less than two hours!" Lilith asks.

"I'm an information dealer, so I know stuff" Yu then starts walking the direction that he was pointing at.

His replies answer absolutely nothing, but Lilith just shrugs it off and follow him.

TWO HOURS LATER

When they reach the bar, Yu stand next to the door, "Ladies first." he is acting all gentlemen and stuff.

Lilith walks in the bar as Yu follows her, there is no one in the bar looks at them, except for the bartender and a guy in the corner of the bar.

Lilith makes her way to the counter and takes a seat "whiskey." Yu soon join her.

The bartender looks up at her for a second, then takes a whiskey glass out and pour her a shot.

she picks up her glass and sees that Yu didn't order anything, "You don't drink?" she washes down her whiskey, instead of looking at Yu.

"I do, I just don't drink when I have my mask on." Yu has himself turns to Lilith.

"Why are you wearing the mask anyway?" Lilith put her glass down and tells the bartender"pour me another."

The bartender did what she asks while Yu tries to explain the purpose of his mask, "It..."

Before Yu can get the second word out and for Lilith takes the second shot. The bartender pulls a shotgun from behind the counter pointing at Lilith's head, and then man what was in the corner walks behind her, pointing his pistol also at her head.

The other customers see what the two man was doing, so the left the bar, no screaming, no panic, it's just another day at the Pandora's bar and they prefer not getting shot in the crossfire.

"If you want to shoot her, then you had to shoot me first," Yu said before the two-man can pull the trigger.

Without a word, both of them change target and fires at him, Yu just put his left hand in front of him and his glove glows blue. Before their bullets can hit him, they suddenly disappear then reappear at a different angle, making their bullets went right back to their owners.

"Neat trick," Lilith said with a smirk as she washes down her drink, the entire time she didn't even look at them or Yu.

"You don't seem to be concerned at all." Yu's head tilts a little.

"I know you can handle them," Lilith smirk at Yu "now can you pour me a drink?"

"Sure! why not." Yu get off of his seat and walk over the bloody body, around the counter and stand on bartender's body, taking over bartender's original spot.

Lilith pushes her glass to Yu, to let him fill her drink. He picks up the bottle of whiskey that she was drinking, fills the glass then pass it pack to her. He then grabs a cloth from the back of the counter, starts wiping the blood that is on the counter.

In the middle of it, Yu start to talk again, " As what I was saying, my mask does a lot of things, like filter any toxic air that I might be breathing. It can work as a screen for terminals, scan for me and another nice small improvement like that. But the biggest thing is that it allow me to do what I did seconds ago." he finishes cleaning the counter and looks back to Lilith.

"So your mask allow you to reflect bullets then?" Lilith washes down her drink and pushes it to Yu.

"Well, not exactly," Yu fill the bottle and pass it back" it is a bit more complicated than that but yes, and I can also reflect rocks, rocket pretty much anything that is smaller than me."

"Nice!" Lilith repeats the previous action again. She felt like they had been friends to each other for a very long time even though they just met each other hours ago, that reminded her something...

While Yu pass the glass to her, she takes the glass asked,"Why were you in that space pod anyway?" It's not the most conventional and safe way for anyone to travel.

Yu looks at Lilith,"Well, some douche and his group ambushed me, but I use my ship to warp my pod out of there before it exploded."Lilith had already finished her drink and push the glass to him.

For a while, Lilith just drank her whiskey while Yu kept refilling it until Yu begin to talk again, "You remember the Siren that I had at home?"

"Ya?" Lilith got no idea why Yu mention her randomly.

"Well, you know that I don't age, and I have been taking care of her since she was eight," Lilith had her empty glass in her hand patiently waiting for him to finish his words " and you know that people will develop feelings for the one that takes care of them, treating them like father or a brother," Lilith nodes "Well, she developed a different kind of feeling, for me, and that made me every awkward since I don't see her the same way she is."

Depict how much Lilith want to tease Yu with her new learn information but what he is sharing with her right now is something that shouldn't be told to a friend, that he just met couple hours ago, "Why are you telling me this?" She pushes her glass to him.

Yu didn't fill the glass this time,"Remember my profession?" his voice is still cheery, but less so than before.

"Ya, you said you're an information dealer...Oh, you know me didn't you? before we introduce each other."Lilith said plainly.

"Yup, I know your birth planet, every single planet you went to and all other things...So now I want to make us equal, by letting you know some private information about me."Yu has his head down not looking at Lilith, making him looks like a sad puppy.

"So?"Lilith said.

Hearing her respond Yu fill the glass, pass it and looks at her,"You are not angry at me?" his head tilts a little.

"No, I'm not," hearing this Yu looks a lot better" having some stranger knows everything about you sucks, but that is a disadvantage of being a Siren and I'm used to it." Lilith washes down the drink.

"Whew, I thought you're going to be angry at me!"Yu said in relief, His voice jump back to the original cheerfulness.

"So did anyone ask to buy any information about me?" Lilith pushes the glass to Yu.

"Yes, but I shot them for you, You're Welcome, By the way."Yu happily refill the glass and pass it back.

She was gonna ask why until she remembers that he, himself is taking care of a Siren, "Why are you telling me this now?" she grab the glass

"Well, I can't just walk up to you and tells you that I know your name when we met, and there isn't a good time for me to tell you about this until now!"Lilith nodes to Yu's respond as she washes down the drink.

At the edge of Yu's sight, he spotted a man walks in the bar, triggering the doorbell; Yu waves his arm at him "Oh Hi, the bartender is dead, So I'm serving free drinks, want some?"

"I never pass on free stuff." The man walks to the counter and takes a seat next to Lilith " Vodka please."

Yu get off the dead bartender's body and grab a bottle of Vodka behind him, stand back on the body, grab a glass from behind the counter and pour the man a drink, "here's your drink." he pushes the glass to the man.

"Ahh... you had my thanks." the man picks the glass up and guzzle it up," So, I see you two got some trouble, eh?" he points at the dead man behind Lilith.

"Well, I'm not the target, the pretty lady next to you is."Yu points to Lilith; he isn't alert at the man because he knows who he is.

The man introduces himself, "I'm Marcus, a bus driver, and a arms dealer."

Lilith sees Yu is acting friendly to Marcus, that means she doesn't need to worry about the man, "What do you want," she said unwelcomely.

"Pandora is a planet full of secrets opportunities, I can tell you all about it if you were on my bus, that's if you don't want to deal with your problem anymore," Marcus said as he pushes the glass to Yu.

"They are not a problem, just some inconvenience," Lilith replied.

Yu push the glass back to Marcus, he picks up the glass and guzzles the drink"Hahaha, Sure." He said in big smiles, showing off his gold tooth.

Couple more shots later Marcus stands up from his seat, "If want to hear about the stories anytime soon, call this number, I'm always welcome." He hands Lilith a card with ECHO number on it.

After that Marcus left the bar, Lilith holds the card in her hand, "Who was that guy?" She takes a sip out of the glass.

Yu has his hand under his chin, "Marcus wants all of your cash through selling ripoff gun but he is still an alright person."

Lilith stares at the card, "Do you think I should call this number?"

"I can't make that choice for you but I will follow you no matter which one you chooses,"Yu said in his cheering voice.

Lilith smiles a bit, it's always nice to know that someone got their back even if they only meant couple hours ago, "I will call him tomorrow but now, pour me some more drinks." Lilith pushes her glass to Yu.

He fills the glass and passes the glass back, Lilith washes down the drink. Without a word, she stands up from her seat and uses her right hand, grabs Yu by his collar and pulls him to her. While her left-hand lifts his mask a little, just enough to show his mouth. She then presses her lips to his, "soft" that's what comes out to her mind when their lips locked together, a strange word to describe a guy's lips but it's also true. Seconds later she pulls herself apart from Yu, put his mask back on and let his collar go. She sits back to her seat waiting for a reaction.

"Eh...what?" Yu's word is shaking by the embarrassment, sounds like he is going to run away and hid in a corner.

He has the exact reaction Lilith wants to see, she can almost imagine the face under that mask is red as blood, " I had explored the entire galaxy but I never... kiss a boy, alright." she gives him a smirk.

"Eh... So, awkward silences?" Yu's is less shaky than before.

"Yup."Lilith pops the 'P'; while she pushes the glass to Yu.

Awkward silences lasted for hours as Lilith kept drink her shots and Yu kept refilling it for her, it eventually ended when Lilith falls asleep on the counter.


	3. Chapter 3 - Before the Begining

Chapter 3-The True Begining

When the new day begins, Lilith slowly awake from her sleep. She notices that Yu's wind coat is on her back and the place has been cleaning up a bit. The dead bodies and the blood on the ground are gone. Yu is no longer behind the counter but talking to a man at the door. Yu gave the man a suitcase, then the man takes it and leaves the bar.

"What is **that** about?"Lilith takes Yu's wind coat off.

"It was the owner of this bar, we kill his employ and make a mess of this place, so it's only reasonable for me to pay for it."Yu take his steps to Lilith.

"Oh! right that, how much did I drink?"Lilith hands Yu back his wind coat with one hand and the other on her head.

"Nineteen hundred or so dollar worth of alcohol," Yu said, while he puts his wind coat back on.

"Wow, **I owe you one** ," Lilith said still having some headache. Yu take a small bottle out of his ECHO and hands it to her.

"Na, don't worry about it, here, drink this, it will make you feel **much** better." she get the bottle and drink what's in it without hesitation.

Whatever was in that bottle made her headache stop, "What was that thing?" she is much better now.

" **A bunch of chemicals** that you wouldn't understand!" Yu said in his cheery voice.

Lilith rolls her eyes after hearing that answer, "So, what now?"

"I had already talked to Marcus when you were asleep, he said, he will be heading to the nearest Bus Stop from here."Yu points to a wall, Lilith assumes that is the Bus Stops direction.

"Lead the way," Lilith said with a smirk.

Minutes later they reach the Bus Stop, it didn't take long for an armed, rusty Bus to come, it's door open and shows that Marcu is the one driving,"Ahh, we **meet again**! Come on in." Marcus said welcomely.

They walk into the bus, the first thing they notice is that there is a man that has crimson raider armor on, second, the interior of the bus is worst than the exterior of the bus, third, they notice is that the bus smells like stinky feet.

They walk to be back of the bus and take a seat opposite to the armored man.

"Why do your bus smell like **stinky feet**?"Yu asks Marcus who shout back, "My bus **don't** smell like stinky feet!"

"There is a stink." The armored man monotone voice.

"It totally smells like feet!" Lilith adds to the Armored man.

Marcus didn't follow up to those comments and continues to drive.

After they settle down, Lilith asked, "Why did you go into the bar we met in?"

"I'm **always** looking for potential customers!" Marcus replied.

"When are you going to tell me that story," Lilith said impatiently.

"Ha, patients my friend, there is more people want to hear about this too!" Marcus sounds quite happy about it.

After hearing this Lilith layback to her seat, waiting for the other person to show up, which surprisingly isn't that long.

The bus stops and the door open, Marcus great the one that is outside, "I told you that we were going to met each other **soon enough**!"

The man wearing a wrestling mask walks in the bus carrying a bird on his shoulder, he didn't say anything, he just stands at the very end of the bus and holds on the handle.

Yu sees that everyone is here he begins to talks"My name is Yu, information dealer, anyone else wants to go?" his voice is cheery as always.

Lilith was next,"Name's Lilith."

The armored man went next, "Name's Roland."

At last the bird guy, " I'm Mordecai, this is Bloodwing." Bloodwing screech on Mordecai's shoulder, saying hi to everyone.

Yu had one of his hand up high, " **Nice to meet you all!** " put it back down after finish.

Marcus looks back the everyone else"Ha, getting to know each other, Eh?" he then looks back on the road.

"Are you gonna tell the story or not?" Lilith said.

"Ah, yes, heh, does any of you know why there are so **many** people come to this planet?"Marcus said while he focuses on the road, everyone else put their attentions on him.

"Runnin' out of planets to get murdered here?" Lilith said.

Marcus laughs at that answer, "No my friend." Lilith rolls her eyes, "Have any of you hear the story of The Vault?"

Everyone else except Yu doesn't know that Marcus is talking about, "The ancient alien vault?" Yu asks.

"You know about it?" Everyone expect Marcus turns their head to Yu.

"Yes, but **all** I know are stories from unreliable sources," Yu said with uncertainty.

"Well my friend, those stories are **true**! My father would always go on about the Vault; even with his dying breath." Everyone pulls their attention back to Marcus.

"You mean even the one that said the Vault contains a tentacle monster?"Yu's head tilts a bit.

"Perhaps! but other than that, it may contain other **treasures**! Advanced alien technology, Infinite Wealth, Fame, Power, women, **anything** is possible!" Marcus's words have made everyone interested to the Vault.

"So what? we are just gonna chase after a story?" Lilith asks Marcus.

"No, no, no, my friend there is not just a story, but also a person who is expert at the Vault, all she needs is your help to find it."Marcus's word made everyone excited.

"Is that where we heading?" Mordecai asks with Bloodwing screech after.

"Hehehe, no, we are heading to Fyrestone."Marcus's words raise a question in everyone's head.

"Why aren't we heading there?" Roland asks.

"The local bandits block the roads to that person's location, that is why I will be dropping you guys off at Fyrestone."Everyone nods to that reason.

"So what do you want **us** to do?" Roland asks.

"I will explain more when we get there, for now, just **relax and enjoy** the ride." before anyone can make a comment, "Ah, a new customer!" Everyone hear a bang, signaling the bus hit something, then a screeching halt after.

The bus door opens, Marcus calls out to the one that's outside the bus, "Climb aboard, friend."

The person did, he is a big guy with a pair metal screw, knuckle gloves. He walks towards the group, didn't say anything to anyone, Roland asks, "So, what's your story?"

The man put a finger in front of Roland's face, Roland calmly reacts to it, "Who do you think you..." the man pull his hand away, then thrust his fist towards Roland's face, stop at the last second and shut Roland up before he can finish.

Yu walks up to the man, "What's your name, big guy?" his voice is cheery as usual.

The man didn't say anything but go through his bag and take an object out and pass it to Yu, Lilith comments to the object, "That is a brick."

"Oh! your name must be Brick then! Nice to you meet you, Brick!"Brick didn't say anything as he walks to the window and stares outside through the gap of metal reinforcements.

Yu follows him and keeps talking, "My name is Yu, the pretty lady with a badass tattoo is Lilith, the guy with a bird is Mordecai, the bird is Bloodwing, and the armored dude is Roland!" Brick didn't respond so Yu continues, "We are looking for a Vault, I like to invite you to join the team, It is always good to have a person that looks like can punch a bunch of people to death to be in it. Oh! what's the Vault? It is..." While Yu is babbling away, Mordecai asks, "Is he always like this?"

"You will get used to him," Lilith responds him with a smirk.

"I doubt that." Bloodwing screech after Mordecai's words.

"So! what do you think, Brick?" when Yu finishes, Brick give him a swift punch, Yu caught it with one hand, Brick turns to Yu and raise an eyebrow "You are offering a handshake! That must means you agree! Welcome to the team Brick!" he shakes Brick's fist while saying it.

Marcus laughs, "I'm almost want to hire you to get people interested in the Vault, but I don't think you will like to do that."

" **No, I wouldn't**." Yu sounds happy.

He then walks back to the group dragging Brick with him, "Hey guys, I just invited a new member to our team." he then let go of Brick's fist.

"When did we became a **team**?"Mordecai asks with his arms crossed.

"We are hunting for the same thing, after all, and at the end of this, you guys can split what's in the Vault, **all I wants** , is to know that's in it!"Yu's explanation and suits everyone.

"Sure."Lilith was the first to respond.

"I'm in," Mordecai said, and Bloodwing screech after.

"Count me in," Roland said, after some consideration.

Brick nodded, Yu continues in excitement, " Yes, our team is now officially assembled. Uh, but what should we be calls?"

"Vault Hunters." Marcus's voice appears, drawing everyone's attention, "The ones that are going after the Vault."

"Vault Hunter it is then"Yu seem to be happy with the name, he then continues, "And we are leading by Roland!" everyone was curious why he say so.

"Why chose **me**?" Roland asks, confuses since they had only met for less than an hour.

"Well, Mordecai doesn't look like a group type, Brick doesn't like to talk, Lilith had been traveling alone for quite some time and I don't like to lead. So, Roland is the **only** one can lead, and consider the Crimson Lancer armor piece he has on him, it is safe to say that he know how to lead a group well."

Yu has his open left hand in front of him, "Well, Mordecai doesn't look like a group type," he bends the thumb "Brick doesn't like to talk," he bends the pinky his "Lilith had been traveling alone for some time "he close the ring finger "and I don't like to lead." he bends the middle finger" So, Roland is the only one can lead, and consider the Crimson Lancer armor piece he has on him, it is safe to say that he know how to lead a group well." he only has one finger up.

Roland nodded, " Sounds reasonable enough, okay, I'll lead." No one else seems to have any questions.

"Now, let's wait until we reach Fyrestone!"Yu then go back to his seat, next to Lilith.

Couple Hours later the bus made a loud bang, signaling it hit something again, Marcus stops the Bus.

========Somewhere else in the galaxy=====

"Sir, we might have a problem" A female voice came out an ECHO.

"What is it, Angel?" A man asks.

"There is an unexpected person invite with the listed group."

"Who is it?" The man asks.

"Yu." Angle replies

"Oh, that annoying Information dealer? I thought he die!" The man responds in irritation.

"Apparently that is not the case, this is a recording from Roland's ECHO." Angle then put up an ECHO recording,

" _ **My name is Yu, information dealer, anyone else wants to go?**_ " _a cheery, childish voice._

" _ **Name's Lilith.**_ " _a women's voice._

" _ **Name's Roland.**_ " _a man's voice_

" _ **I'm Mordecai, this is Bloodwing**_." _another man's voice with a bird screech._

"That's all I can get, without letting him notice." Angle respond.

"That's alright Angle." The man sighs "Oh! this is going to be even more difficult than I thought." he pulls his face with his hands.

"What should we do, Sir?" Angle asks.

The man closes his eye for couple seconds then reopens,"Follow the original plan but do not contact any of them while he is in a thousand feet. When the plan completes, contact the peoples that try to kill him, that should get him out of that Pandora long enough for the company to take control."

"Yes, Sir." Angle replied.

After closing the ECHO communication, the man spins his chair and mumbles to himself, "Please don't intervene my plan, Yu..."


	4. Chapter 4 - Beginner Town

"Hello, Traveler! Welcome to Fyrestone! I am CL4P-TP but you can call me by my local designated name 'Claptrap'!" a Claptrap unit went up a to a person that is in the middle of the road "Those Bandits are at it again! With no one left to protect Fyrestone from the lawless menace, I ask you for and in this, our most troubled hour."

"Carve the orator! Set the table and dine on his succulent meat!" Turns out the person who Claptrap went up to isn't a badass that would like to help, but a Psycho with a raised arm and an ax, prepare to hit Claptrap with it.

Claptrap seems quite calm to this, "I'm not made of meat." It clarifies " unless you are talking about robot meat. Gosh, you could be a Gadgetarian. Don't see too many of them around these parts, but it is possible you've embraced a sustenance-free lifestyle."

"It's time to strip naked and dance in the blood of clouds!" The Psycho shouts while he hit Claptrap with his ax.

[Psycho used the skill ax slash on Claptrap, it had little effect.] Claptrap is still unphased by what the Psycho did, " Do you mean rain?"

'Click' The Psycho pulls out a pistol and point it at Claptrap's scanner/eye, Claptrap now finally react and try to calm the Psycho, "You don't want to do that."

Psycho poke Claptrap's scanner/eye, "Rejoice in your suffering robot meat!"

"Okay, now I know you can hear me." despite a person are about to turn its processor into scrap metal, it is still calm, "Traveler, I've greet you with my Aperture wide. Let us join together and rid Fyrestone of the bandit menace! What say you, masked friend?"

"Time doesn't exist, and you are out of it!"The Psycho shouts again; before he can pull the trigger, he got hit by a fast moving bus that broke every single backbone he got, making a loud bang.

"Well...He was half right." Said Claptrap; Marcus sticks his upper body out the window and waves at Claptrap, "Right on time! I mean, I don't believe in the concept of time because I'm a robot."Claptrap said to itself.

The bus door opens 'hiss' opens, Roland was the first to walk out, "What a dump." then Lilith gets down second, " Is somebody burning... someone else?" Yu jump down the stair and sniffs the air, " Yup, that's burning human flesh alright!, " Mordecai walk down after with Bloodwing on his shoulder, "Where's the nearest bar? Preferably one that doesn't have a moral objection to serving birds." Brick walk down last, he looks prepared to punch someone to death and making some grumbles of oafish indifference sound.

When the group is off the bus, they notice the distance town, Fyrestone, is burning, smokes from it float over their head.

"The town is called Fyrestone." Roland comment on the sight.

Lilith followed up, "And it's on fire."

"Well, someone takes the town name too seriously." Yu do some air tap, turning the light on the mouthpiece, on.

Mordecai speaks out his concern,"Wait- is the bar on fire?"

Brick is still making some grumbles of oafish indifference sounds.

Claptrap go up the group, " Hello, Travelers! Welcome to Fyrestone! I am CL4P-TP but you may call-"

"What happened here?" Roland cuts Claptrap off.

"You didn't let me finish my introduction speech!"Claptrap sound angry at Rolands action.

"We don't have an hour," Mordecai sound annoyed by the robot in front of him, " Two hours!" Claptrap clarify.

Marcus walks down the bus, " I keep a few loaners tucked away under the bus. If you're serious about searching for the Vault, You're gonna need 'em."

"Loaners of what?"Lilith turns Marcus.

"Why, guns, of course!" Marcus replied.

"What the hell do we need guns for?" Marcus can tell that they haven't been on Pandora for too long, so he explains, " Pandorans aren't the most accommodating to strangers."

"In what way?" Lilith said.

"Sometimes they say hello by murdering your face off and wearing it to parties," Lilith now understand more about the importance of guns on Pandora. That would also explain why there are already multiple attempts on taking her life in the past couple days.

Lilith recalls what Marcus had said on the bus,"So, what about that person that you had talked about,"

Marcus replies, "I told you before, the roads are blocks by bandits, you need to deal with them before you can get to her. Without her, you wouldn't be about to find the Vault, that I can assure you."

"I'll find it." Brick said.

Marcus couldn't agree with him, " You sure about that, towering beef man. If you can find the vault without her - which is a big if - how would you even know how to open it?"

Brick didn't care about Marcus words though, "I'd punch the door."

Marcus question Brick, "And if it's not a door?"

Brick shouts back, " You're not a door!" in the background Claptrap calls out, "Uh, Guys?" only Yu react to Claptrap and walks next to it.

"Let's head into town and see if we can find someone to talk to." Roland tries to give out plants, Mordecai agrees, "What he said."

Claptrap and Yu shout, "Guys!"

"What!" everyone turns around and face Claptrap, everyone seems to want to tear the Claptrap unit into pieces.

Claptrap and Yu point to the distance and shouts at the same time, " Bandit Menace /(Bad guys)!"Three rocket launcher Outrunners and a truck with a machine gun on top, driving towards them.

Brick and Roland run to the bus and open the loaders, grabbing weapons to fight. Yu didn't take his guns out of his ECHO, but he walks towards the bandits.

Roland shouts at Yu, " get over here her and grab a gun."

"I don't need one." Just as Yu's word drops, bullets from bandits start flying at them. Mordecai grabs the top edge of the bus door, swings back in the bus with Marcus and Bloodwing. Roland, Lilith, and Brick hide behind some rocks; Yu is the only one that is in the open.

Before Roland tells him to take cover, the three Outrunners fire their rockets directly at Yu, he pulls his hands in front of him then his gloves start to glow blue,"I appreciate the gift, but you can have it back." The Rockets did not explode and turn Yu into little pieces but disappears for a moment, then reappears and returns to the owner, blow up the Outrunners.

The last truck see what happen to their 'friends', so they didn't fire at Yu, instead, they fire at the others and attempts to run Yu over with the truck, "Tear into their sinewy munchable!" The bandit on the machine gun, shouts.

Different bandit yells,"We don't have to eat everyone!" back to the original one, "Hogwash! Every skirmish is an accidental dinner." Well, less dumb would be the right word.

"Glow time," Lilith said as she glows bright purple, run pass Yu and towards the truck.

She jumps, phases through the truck and grabs the bandit on the back as part of her left arm stops glowing, slamming the bandit into the ground.

Lilith lands next to the bandit and stomps him on the back, "I was running up and trying to think of something cool to say after I turn your sternum into bone dust..."The bandit interrupts her, "I'm bested... fair lass. Y-you must dine upon... My labored corpse."

"Yeah, no, that's gross, what is with you guys and cannibalism? Anyway, in four years, when you regain the ability to speak, just tell everyone I said something insightful with a self-deprecating charm." Lilith rubs her left-arm after that, " Man, that's the price for playing it cool." then pulls her SMG out and roast the bandit.

Mordecai and Marcus are hiding inside the bus, Marcus is hiding beneath a chair and his hands over his head, "What are you going to do?" Mordecai is standing in front of the fortify window as he loads up his sniper rifle with Bloodwing on his shoulder.

"Flip rum," Mordecai replies.

"The hell is a 'flip rum'?" said Marcus cries back.

Mordecai turns to Marcus, "It's a drinking game, put two cups on a tray and flip them up into the air, If you can catch both cups without spilling any liquid, you win." Marcus asks again, " What do you win?"

Mordecai sticks his gun into the small space of the window, looks into his scope and replies, "Rum, dummy." he aims at the truck's tire and fires a shot, piercing the tire, causing it to swirl to the left before it can hit the standing still Yu, and crashes into a rock.

The driver and its passenger fly out of the truck, Roland shouts loudly, " Brick! Put up some fire!"

Roland and Brick both jump out of their cover and firing at the midair bandits until the bandit drops down from the sky.

Claptrap is hiding behind a bunch of random tires that's laying around and the bandits just happen to land next to it, "Don't freak out. Don't freak out. Don't freak out." Claptrap is panicking, " Control your breathing Claptrap. " After couple seconds of breathing, Claptrap realize something,"Wait! That doesn't make any sense. I don't have breath. I'm just controlling the recording of someone breathing! Damn my existential terror!"

When Claptrap sees a dead bandit drops next to it, it shouts "Oh, No! " it then sees another, " Ohhhhh, No! I am not going to bury any more bodies! You can't make me do it!"

An Hour Later...Claptrap drags a dead body to an open hole.

The group had made their way to the town, after killing some more bandits on the way, Brick asks, "So, what now?"

"Find the vault, get paid, then we never see each other again and pretend that bothers us," Lilith said it casually.

"That's grim" Roland comments.

"Well, we aren't buddies yet, what do you expect." Yu skips behind them.

"What happened to this town?" Mordecai remembers the scene that they saw when they get here.

"Nine Toes happened." Marcus answer isn't ever clear to Mordecai, "What's a 'Nine Toes'?"

"Nine-Toes is a monster, leader of the local bandits and I want you to get our town back from him."Mordecai doesn't like this conversation is going, "You convinced all five of us to get on your bus and come here to get paid - we're not in the business of saving towns. We're here to find the Vault."

"I'll make it worth your while. Pandora can be a terrible place. If you're going to survive out there, you're going to need guns. A hell of a lot of guns." Marcus offer is somewhat tempting since an hour ago they just had a gunfight with several groups of bandits, more guns would be very helpful.

Roland wants to know how did Marcus, a bus driver can get them guns, "And you can get us guns? You're a gun runner?"

"They're my job. I run the largest munitions business on the planet." Marcus turns around and begins to walk away, "I protect people from the danger of the planet... For a fee. A fee I'm willing to waive if you help us get this town back from Nine Toes. You need this. Convince the other three. Once you do head to the local clinic and meet Zed, he will tell you what to do next."

Marcus walks away, leaving the two behind, "What do you think?" said Roland; They look off into the distance where Claptrap is leading Brick.

"That we should get off the planet as quickly as possible," Mordecai replies.

"We don't have the money to get back off the rock, the only choice we have is to find the Vault. Nine-Toes leads the local bandits, if we want to find it, we need to take care of him." they then walk toward Lilith.

Lilith is with Yu, she had her back against a stack of tires, trying to reload the SMG. When she spins the reload disc on the side, it got stuck and wouldn't move again, "Well, That's not supposed to happen."

She then turns to Yu, who is sitting on top of the tire stack, "Hey Yu, can you check my gun, the disc got stuck." She hands him the gun.

"Sure!" Yu response and take the gun, then tap the air couple time and look at it for couple seconds, "How did you get this? "

"Loot it off some guy who tries to kill me, why you're asking?" Lilith responds casually.

"This gun very old, the heat modulator had gone through some serious abuse too, both of them combines cause your gun to break." Yu report to Lilith.

"Can you fix it?"Lilith is concerned, the SMG is quite handy for her for a few years now, it would be sad for her to throw it away.

"I need another blue Maliwan SMG or a properly geared workshop to fix it, sorry" Yu shakes his head and hands the SMG back to Lilith.

"Well, that sucks, thanks anyway" Lilith wasn't expecting for the Yu to fix the gun on this rock with no other tools, so she is slightly less depressed about it.

"You're Welcome." Yu cheery response.

Roland and Mordecai walk up to them, "That Phasing thing you do and the Yu's reflecting thing - what are they?" Roland asks.

"Is it magic?" Mordecai adds

"There's no such thing as magic," Roland tells Mordecai.

Mordecai is still not convinced "Is it secret magic?"

"I'm a siren. Beyond the sparkles, I don't know much about what that means. Apparently, there's only a few of us in the whole universe." Lilith then looks at Mordecai adds, "I like your bird." Bloodwing responds with a screech.

"And Yu?" said Roland.

"It's a technology thing!" Roland raises his eyebrow, "Well, that's helpful... Anyway, Mordecai and I are going after this Nine Toes guy, wanna come?"

"Is it dangerous?" Lilith sounds curious.

"Sound likes," Roland responds with his usual monotone voice.

Yu jump off the tire stack and has his hands high up in the air,"Count me in!"

Lilith gets on her feet, "So, what do we know about the dude with the missing toe?"

Brick is with Claptrap, looking at it while it is digging a grave. Claptrap then begins a conversation, " Are you a crazy person?"

"Nope," Brick replies.

"Do you want to be best friends? " Claptrap asks

"Nope" Brick repeats.

Claptrap attempt a different subject, "What planet are you from?"

"Nope" Brick repeats.

"I've been here for a long time. There are other Claptraps, of course, but I like to think that I'm the best."Brick just stands there and didn't say anything.

Claptrap turns to Brick, " How about now? Do you want to be best friends now?" Claptrap is known for their stubborn and their stupidity.

"Nope" They stare at each other for few seconds then Claptrap talks again, "How about now?"


	5. Chapter 5 - Sad story

It wasn't hard to persuade Brick since he's pretty sold on finding the vault, so the group heading to the local client. But since they are new to this town, while Yu doesn't know everything about Pandora residents so he got no clue and Marcus went off for to find more 'potential customers', they had to let Claptrap become their tour guide..."Oh, this is the best paint store in town, they paint me sometimes when my pants get too light."

"Oh, and this is where I get my free charging done."

"And this is where I stay at night..." Following Claptrap for two hours made almost everyone want to shoot it, Yu is the only one that is not too annoyed by it.

"And this is the client!" Claptrap said while he points to a house with a big roller door.

"Wait, didn't we walked passed that house an hour and a half ago?"Lilith said in surprise.

"Oh, We did? Haha, I must forget about telling you guys. Hahaha, silly me." Claptrap chuckles as Mordecai pull out his sniper rifle, "Can I shoot it now?" he said as he grinds his teeth.

"As much as I want you to, but no," Roland said calmly; Mordecai sighs and put away his gun.

Claptrap moves up to the door and talks to a speaker, "Dr. Zed, you have some new visitors!"

The group's ECHO receives an open ECHO signal, "Oh, Y'all must be the Vault hunter Marcus told me about, I'll let Y'all in." seconds later the roller door, roll up and show what's inside.

The 'client' is way off anyone was expecting, the first thing they see is a bloody dead body on a table, a basket fills with bloody limbs next to it, a man standing behind the table with surgical masks and blood on his clothes and six med vendors around the client.

The man introduces himself, "Name's Zed, They still call me 'doctor', even though they don't let me cut on folks anymore. I keep the med vendors 'round here up and runnin'."

"Marcus told us to come to meet you, to deal with this Nine Toes," said Roland.

"Well, before Y'all can make any moves on Nine-Toes, Y'all need to clear the bandits around here or else he's gonna know what Y'all plannin'," said Zed.

"So tell us where to go," said Roland.

"Y'all think Y'all can just get out there and shot up some bandits?" Said Zed.

"Eh, Yes?" Lilith said in confusion.

"If that's the case then Y'all better buy some meds, don't want any of you bleeding out, out there. And if you don't want to get a bullet hole in the first place, Y'all better buy a shield." Everyone almost forgets the health kit that they can buy, "but I want to remind Y'all, the vendor that got the best shield break along with the other two, I'm a doctor, not an engineer, even if I lost my doctor license."this information didn't matter to Roland or the other, even if the vendor can work they can't afford it, but it can't be said the same for Yu.

"OOO! I can fix them." Yu said while raising his hand.

"Yu, we don't have the cash to get the shield," said Lilith.

"Well, I do! I can buy everyone a shield!"Yu's word surprised almost everyone since they just met not even for a day, Lilith is a bit more calm about this since Yu already pay nineteen hundred for her.

Yu's word also made Roland raises his eyebrow and before he can say anything Yu talks again, "No, I don't have enough money to get any of us off this planet, Roland."Yu turns to him; Roland nods, "Okay, how long does it take you to get that vendor working?"

Yu look at the Vendors, "Tomorrow, I need to find the parts for this."

"And where are you going to get those parts?" Roland asks.

"There's N Jun'yard at the east of town, you can probably find what ya need," Zed said.

"Then junkyard it is then! I can do this alone, so you guys can find a place to rest and get ready for tomorrow, See ya!" After finishing these sentence, Yu runs off.

"Anywhere we can stay for a night?"Lilith said with on hand on her hip.

"Ah, yes." Zed walks to a lock box on the side and takes out four keys with paper attached to them, "These keys belong to the folks who used to live here, now they are gone, you can use their place, for now, the address is on the paper."

Everyone grabs one except for Mordecai since he was planning to spend the night at the bar, "Take it, considering this as a gift from the folk for trying to take down Nine Toes." Said Zed; Mordecai takes the key, but his original didn't change.

"Welp, see Y'all tomorrow," Said Zed as everyone is ready to leave, but before they can go far a female voice when through and an unclear face appear in their sight, "Don't be alarmed. I need you to stay calm and don't let on that anyone but four of you know that someone is talking. Start making your way to your new home, four of you don't have any reason to trust me, but I need you to believe that I'm here to guide you - I'm here to help you find the Vault. Once your friend comes back, don't tell him about this, the situation will get messy if you do." Everyone didn't say anything Roland nods, signifying that they should follow her instruction.

They all head to their 'own' house while the woman continues to talk to them at the same time, "First thing you must know - the Vault is real. People will mislead you, they will try to use you and you cannot be swayed in your purpose. The woman who knows about the Vault, her name is Tannis, she was a Dahl scientist until they abandon her, you will find her once you gain Marcus's trust. The Vault is here, and we will find the world is full of danger. Steel yourself and go. I'll be watching." the face disappears with her voice, leaving everyone to their thoughts, Mordecai isn't even heading to a bar anymore. And Lilith isn't even sure if she should tell Yu about this.

A night passes

The group backs up after their sleep, Lilith is the first to ask, " Should we trust that chick?"

Roland thinks a bit, "So far she is the only one who gave us some straight answers, she is worth a gamble." the others couldn't disagree with that.

"But what about Yu? So far he's been helpful, are we just going to keep him out of this?" Lilith asks with slight concerns.

"She told us not to, if we do tell him, she will likely stop contacting us, and I don't think he will mind either," Roland explains.

Everyone nods, Lilith sighs, and replies, "Fine then."

They made their way to Zed's client, seeing Yu is there waving his hand, "Hey, guys, I got some shields!" Everyone walks up to him and get their shield from him.

"Y'all got a shield? Good, I'll send Y'all the location of the bandits, once that's done, ECHO Marcus, he will bring Y'all to someone who can help."Zed came out the back of the client, his words made Roland curious, "Why are we being sending back and forth between you two?"

Zed explains, "We don't have a leader in this town, Marcus and I work together, trying to keep the town in one piece, so it needs both of us to call a shot."

"All right! Let's kill some bad guys!"Yu points to the direction where the bandit camp is.

They follow the road for a while and when they almost reach the camp, Mordecai asks, " So what's the plan Amigos?"

"We go in there and kill the bad guys!" Yu said energetically.

"Well, do we have a plan that involves a lower chance of getting shot?" Mordecai asks again.

Yu moves his hand in the front,"Too late, they already see us." Bullets start flying at them, causing everyone but Lilith and Yu to roll for cover. There are about two dozens of Bandits, behind rocks and up on hills.

"How the hell did they spot us!"Mordecai shouts.

"Probably saw us when we left the town," Yu yell back.

Lilith and Yu run-up to the bandits, forcing them to shot at them. They gave time for the other to set up their attack. Roland deployed a turret, it starts to fires at the bandits, providing cover fire for Brick to get close the bandits without getting shot too many time.

Mordecai takes out of his sniper rifle and begins to shoot the bandits in the head that's on the hills and letting his bird out to pick bandit's eye out. Lilith goes up the bandit that is closest to her, gave him a power wave that drops him to the ground, grabs his gun out of air and roll for cover. Yu just got his left hand in the front and a Jakobs pistol on the right, reflecting and shoots at the closest bandits.

Brick final get close enough to punch several bandits to death. The battle ended fairly quickly since none of the bandits are badass as the group is. After they check for anything that would worth their while, they move on and reach the bandits camp and start clearing them out.

When they finished, Roland calls Marcus, "The bandits are gone? Ha, I know you can do it, now stay put, I'll get my bus over there." It didn't take too long for Marcus to pick up everyone.

Roland is the first one to talk, "Where are we heading?"

"A guy calls T.K. Baha, he lives outside of the town alone, we try to tell him to move into the town but he refuses. He got the explosive that you will need to blow a hole in the Nine-Toes' base."After that, they sit quietly for the rest of the ride.

"Ah, We're here, go up the hill and he should be out and don't mention me with him, he doesn't like people ruin his quiet, "Everyone follows his direction and walks up the hill.

"So, what do we call Marcus then?"Yu asks when they are halfway up the hill.

"Last thing that people will relate him to," said Lilith.

"OOO! how about Little Birdie, that's the only thing that I can't relate to him!" Yu say out his idea.

"Little Birdie, ya, that should be good, so who's going to say it," Lilith said after running the name couple time, for some reason, she wants to say it herself, but she needs to discuss with the group first.

"I'll do it, I'm the leader and all that," Roland said.

Lilith sighs, "Fine."

They walk for few more minutes and see a house with a man sitting on the porch, hugging a shotgun, " Is that him, T.K. Baha?" Lilith asks.

"Marcus did say that he is alone," Yu replies.

Roland sees that T.K. isn't moving,"He looks passed out."

"Or dead." Said Brick.

"I don't think he's dead..." Mordecai replies.

"You don't know."

"What? He died in the time it took us to walk over here? There is no way he's dead."Mordecai tries to talk some sense into Brick's head, but then he turns to Lilith who is on his right, "I think he might be dead, you guys."

"Old men sleep a lot. That's what old man do." Lilith explains her idea, but a sentence made her rethink about it, "You don't know!"

Lilith then turns to Yu who is on her right, "You don't think he's dead, do you?"

"Nope, a dead guy can't have body heat." Yu replies, he then turns to her and taps his mask, " Scanner, remembers?"

Yu turns to the house and shout, "Hey, wake up!" T.K. didn't respond.

"There is only one way to wake him up," Roland said as he prepares his armor and charges up his shield.

"And that requires a lead-stopper?"Lilith asks.

"In my experience, old men passed out on porches holding shotguns tend to fire them," Roland explains.

"You go a lot of experience with old men on porches?"Lilith asks him in a teasing tone.

Roland nods and responds, " You seem to phrase questions so that answering them is a bad idea."

"Can't we just make a loud noise with our gun to wake him up?" Mordecai asks, seeing that Roland is ready to get shot.

"If we do, he will see us as hostiles."Roland then walks towards T.K., leaving everyone behind.

"Hey, wait up! / Wai for me!" Lilith and Yu run-up to Roland.

"I can handle this one, Lily," Roland responds.

Lilith doesn't like the name that Roland call her, "So can we, Rolly."

"OOO! can I call you Rolly?"Yu follows up.

"We need to work on our nicknames," said Roland.

When they get close to T.K, Lilith turns to Yu and Roland"I'll go."

"Can I go?" Yu asks; but Lilith gives him a short response, "No."

"You don't have a vest."Roland comments.

"Don't need one," said Lilith while she walks up toT.K.

"I don't think you should stand behind her," Yu tells Roland, "since her power let things went past her."

Rolands nods and moves further to Yu's right away before Yu can move as well, Lilith's voice draws their attention, "Excuse me.."

"Cripes!"T.K. shouts and fires his gun.

"Crap."Lilith then turns bright purple.

Bullets fly right through her and going for Yu, everything happens so fast that Yu raise his right-hand and swipe right without after doing so Yu, remember that Roland is on his right. And sure enough, the bullets fly straight onto Roland's face knocking him off of his feet.

"Rolly Nooo!" Yu runs next to Roland and start jabbing him with Insta-Health.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"Mordecai burst out in laughter and having his left hand on Brick's shoulder, trying not to fall over. Brick has a smile on his face while some monosyllabic sound comes out of his mouth.

Lilith yank T.K.'s shotgun right out of his hand, "No more shotgun!"

T.K. Shouts, "You won't take me alive, you heartless beast!"

She then turns to Yu, "How's Rolly doing, Yu?"

"Whew! he's alive! the shield saved him!" Yu said in relief, and turn back to Roland, "Sorry! I swipe bullets right when I panic."

Roland who is on the ground, holding his face and gasping for air, " It's alright...Just gimme a minute!"

Mordecai is still laughing his guts out, " I can't breathe... I can't breathe. I will laugh about this forever."

Lilith turns back to T.K. after hearing that Roland is still alive," A little birdie told us you could set us some explosive, that true?"

T.K. think for a bit then answers, " This "Lil' Bird" wouldn't happen to drive a bus now would he?"

"Okay, so, he's a heavier-set bird," Lilith admits.

Roland is getting back up from the ground with the help of Yu, "A little birdie *Huff* told us you could get us - " Lilith cuts Roland if, " I already did the Little Birdie thing."

"I thought We agree that I was going to do that," Roland complains.

"And then I let you get shot in the face because it was hilarious,"Lilith responds without turning her head.

"Oh, I can getcha folks some explosive, I got them hidden," T.K. said as he tries to spits into a metal plate, but misses.

Roland is now able to stand without Yu helping him, he walks to the plate, "Lemme get that for ya." he uses his feet, pushes the plate, closer to T.K.

T.K. tries again, " Oh, I can getcha folks some explosive, I got it hidden." this time he spits right into the plate.

"But first, you lot need to do sumpim' for me."T.K. follows up.

"What do you want us to do?" Roland asks.

"Kill a monster," said T.K.

"What kind of monster?" Lilith asks.

"A monster called 'Scar.'"T.K. said.

"What did it do to you?"Lilith asks she wants to know what they are dealing with first before the killing.

T.K. looks down to the ground, "He took my wife away from me."

Hearing this Lilith know that she screwed up, so she immediately apologizes, "I'm very sorry to hear that."

"I ain't finished, bastard took a lot more'n that." T.K. then continues, "Got a sword as a gift from Marian's Pa. Never thought I'd use the damned thing for nothin'. Rusty old thing, but hell if it wasn't sharp. Managed to get one of its legs off, then I put the blade to'im. Hellfire, I thought I was winnin'!" T.K. sound quite existed for a sec until his voice falls back down, "But That's how he took her Pa's sword."

"Then he took my leg." T.K. swings his leg with missing feet a little.

"Then he took my eyes."T.K. had his hand on his face.

"And then he left me there, no wife, no left, no eyes. Guess you could say the Bastard took my death away from me too boot." T.K. turns back to Roland.(I would say look him into the eye, but he got no eyes)

"Marian and I came here to this planet to be left alone. I needed her and she needed me, and that was sweet enough for us. I ain't romanticizin' it or nothin', but I need that beast to die. I need you folk, to kill him for me." T.K. poses for a second,"So if you find Scar, and by the grace of whichever clown ya pray, you manage to best him...I'd like you to return that sword to me."

T.K.'s voice is less demanding than before, "Marian and I never go around to havin' children and her folks have passed on, so that sword is the only thing left of her side if the family."

Rand was about to share his pass with T.K., telling him that revenge isn't a good idea but Yu cuts in before him, "OOO! I take revenge on peoples too! Though I didn't lose anyone, which made me envy you." Yu's cheery voice made everyone turns to him.

"You know what 'having' feels like." his voice is lowering, the others raise their eyebrow.

"I have nothing from the beginning, I was nothing." he lowers his head.

"Did you get them all?" T.K. asks.

"Yup! every single one of them." Yu responds with pride.

"How does it feel?"T.K. asks out of curiosity.

"It took me a year to kill them all, the first stop gives me the location for the second and so on. It didn't make me feel better though, just made me feel more 'nothing'."Yu look back up to T.K., his voice is like an old recorder, playing something that was there, cold and empty "When I say I envy you, I really mean it... You have memories that made you feel love, happiness, and anger, a picture stained with blood. But I got dust, the only thing for me to stare at...Wondering places to places without a head, don't even know if I'm dead. You will feel the same."No one was expecting anything like this come out of Yu's mouth, they were expecting a less depressing revenge.

And out of everyone's expectation again, Yu shifts his tone, " Bla, Bla, Bla, sad story Bla, Bla, Bla, why does share a sad story with each other make the other feel better? Anyway, that's not the point, the point is..." Yu points to T.L.,"T.K. killing that thing won't bring her back, do you still want us to do it?"

Yu's sudden shift made T.K. had a small laugh," HeHe, I know. But maybe some night I'll dream about Marian again instead of that monster. That's worth the killing."

"Alright! Come on team! We got a thing to kill!"Yu said in his cheery voice and points to a random direction.


	6. Chapter 6 - Good Hunting(ED)

After T.K. send them the last known location of Scar, "I thought I was the leader of this group?" said Roland, when they are about to reach the area.

"Oh, sorry, I got too carried away over there." Yu apologize.

"Next time, don't jump ahead like that." said Roland.

"You got it!"Yu responds cheerily.

"We got a plan this time, Amigos?" Mordecai asks.

"Kill it. Get the bomb." Bricks respond.

"Right, allow me to rephrase. Do we have a more nuanced plan than Brick's plan?" said Mordecai.

"We kill it with nuance?" Brick replies, with some hesitation.

Few steps later, they are at the edge of a cliff, they look down to the cliff and see their target, a giant Skag with a sword stuck on its back, Scar, it is fighting another Skag," That is not a Skag - that's a mountain!" Mordecai comments, seeing how Scar is at least five times bigger than the one that it's fighting.

"New plan." said Brick.

Mordecai is unsure if they can kill Scar or not,"Guys, are we sure about this? I mean..." Scar bit down the entire body of the Skag, leaving only its leg behind, "There's gotta be a better way to get a car."

Lilith scans the area for any way that they can kill Scar without getting swallowed, the cliff that they are at got three levels, they are at the top. Their target is the second level, but there is still got a cliff that is quick high from the ground. A quick plan forms in her head,"All right, I have a plan."

"Now we're talkin'!" Mordecai said in relief.

"But it's dangerous and we all might die," Lilith said it in a casual tone.

"Already better than Brick's plan!" Mordecai responds.

Lilith points to edge that is closer to Scar, "Yu and Roland, you two are going to post up there. Make sure every shot lands."

"You got it! / Got it." Yu gave Lilith a thoums up and respond with Roland.

"Brick, you're going in first to get its attention. Stay out of its reach if you can and if you can't, punch it. You got that?" Lilith said to Brick.

"Yes, run away, but punch it," said Brick.

"Close enough." She then turns to Mordecai, "Mordecai, you're with me. How are you at rock climbing?"

"Pretty good." Mordecai respond curiously.

"You're going to wait below and.." Lilith gets close to him and whispers the rest after she finishes, she asks" Can you do that?"

"Wait." Mordecai's eye widen.(even though no one CAN see is eye through the google.)

Lilith repeats"Mordecai, can you do that?"

Mordecai complains, "Is it too late to go back to Brick's plan?"

"Mordecai!" she shouted.

"Okay, I'll do it." Lilith nods with a smile, " Okay, everybody...Go!"

The other start running to their position, Brick gets in his position while he cracks his neck and jumps off the cliff holding a pistol and lands superhero style, "Hello, doggy." he said while Scar notice and charge at him with an open mouth, showing finger size teeth.

Before Scar can bite Brick's head off, Brick leaps backward, firing at its open mouth, but he loses his balance and fall onto the cliff wall.

Roland reloads his gun when they reach their position, his gun is cover with rust and some blood stain, "Where the hell did Marcus find this rusty old piece of crap?"

"From dead people, of course! Do you want to know how they die?"Yu said cheerily; while firing at Scar with his sniper rifle.

"No." Roland is just glad that the gun still work; He deploys his turret and begins to fire at Scar with it.

They cause Scar to jumps around, tries to dodge their bullets, Yu lands most of his shot Roland and his turret aren't having the same luck, they made Scar roar in pain and runs behind a rock.

Brick recovers from the fall and sees Scar pulls a massive rock off the ground using its mouth, raising it up to the air and swing it towards Brick, " Bad doggy!" Brick get off the ground and uses all of his might, smash through the rock, it cracks and shatter into dozen pieces.

Yu, Roland, and the turret begin to fire at it again, this time they land all of their shot. Scar growls and trying to find a rock to hide away from the hail of bullets.

Scar did find a rock that it can hide behind but once it gets behind the rock, it also hears a woman's voice coming behind it, " Sup!" Lilith said; behind her is a cliff with Mordecai hanging on the side of it with one hand while holding a sword with the other and beyond that is a drop that will break some bones.

Mordecai complains"Shoulda brought the bird. The bird flies. I don't fly!" he thought Scar would be a simple kill but turns out he is damn wrong.

Scar was furious, it was just enjoying its life, finish up its food. Then some meat begin to attack it, forcing it to hide behind a rock. Now there is another meat behind it, just make it wants to tear her up. It charges at her full speed, but she then glows bright purples. It got no clue until it went right through her as if she wasn't there, making it falls down the cliff, "For Marian." Lilith said to the falling Scar.

"Shoulda brought the bird," Mordecai complains again before jumps after Scar with his sword over his head. He thrust his blade through Scar's soft belly, then moves all of his muscle trying to reposition Scar so that he wouldn't be the one at the bottom of the fall. As the saying goes, the heavier it is, the greater the fall(Or something like that),for Scar, this massive Skag, it's even more so. It causes Mordecai's blade to stick deeper in it and broke its backbone when they crash to the solid, rocky ground.

Lilith jumps after them in her Phasewalk and lands lot nicer than those two. She sees Mordecai who is bloody and gutting Scar and his right hand is bent in the wrong way. He wipes some Skag blood off of his face using his left hand that is still holding his sword, " *Coush* Okay. Your turn, girly. *Coush* Gonna pass out now." he sticks his sword back on Scar and fainted to the ground.

Lilith exited from her Phasewalk-state then walks closer to Scar, " And this one's for TK." she rips the two sword out of it, making blood splatters everywhere, "He just wants his Dreams back." she then uses all of her strength that she can gather and shoves the two swords into its head, putting the monster down.

Yu, Roland, and Brick jumps off the cliff carefully and walks next to Lilith, "Is he dead." Brick asks.

"Na, he just passed out," said Lilith; Yu takes an Insta-heal out of his ECHO and jab Mordecai with it, then asks, " Are we doing anything to the body?" After all it feel like they should get something for killing this giant Skag.

"I'll take it's head, it will be a nice trophy once I find a place for it." said Lilith with a smile, she then pulls the swords that are sticking out of its head, pass TK's Sword to Roland and use Mordecai's sword to cut Scar's head off then putting it into her ECHO.

"We had what we need now, we can get our explosive." Said Roland in his usual monotone voice.

"Yes, but first I need to wash this Skag blood off of me, it stinks already!"Lilith swings her arms in disgust, trying to get the blood off of her.

"Okay! Team! time to go back!" Yu said cheerily, while he points to the cliff, where they drop from. Brick pick up the unconscious Mordecai up and put him on his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

Lilith notices a problem, "How the hell are we suppose to get up there?"

"I thought you know." Said Roland, he sound a bit supprised.

"Oops," Roland facepam after hearing this from her.

"Everyone! Follows me!" Yu pops between them and start walking. Everyone else shrugs and decide to follow him since they don't have any better idea.

Several Hours Later, Dusk falls, on the way back

"How did you know there was a path back there?" Lilith asks. Everyone in the group was new to in the area, especially Yu.

"I'm a information dealer! Remember? I just happened to have the satellite mapping of the area." Yu is in a semi-skipping motion in front of the group.

"Eh...What?" The Job description that Yu keep providing isn't much of a help for her to understand hi answer.

"Well, Let's say that the source of some of the information wasn't given... willingly."That means, Yu stole information from Corporate databases and even... Atlas. This provides everyone a brand-new understanding of how capable their "little" friend truly is since it takes some serious skill to steal from them.

"Ow! Is my arm still there?" said Mordecai, hanging on Brick's shoulder.

"Don't worry buddy! You didn't lose anything, just some cracked bones! And it's going to heal in the next couple day."Said Yu, brighing Mordecai the good news.

"Better than I thought." Mordecai use his not broken arm taps Brick's back, " You can put me down now, Amigo."

Brick nods and puts Mordecai to the ground, after that, Bloodwing flies from nowhere and lands on Mordecai's right shoulder, " Who's a good bird? Who's a good bird? Oh? Is it you? Yes, it is! Daddy took a little tumble but he's okay." he uses his left hand to pet Bloodwing; It screeches back happily.

TK, who sits on his porch sees the group that he sends to kill Scar had come back alive, none of them are missing any limbs as far as he can tell. He waits patiently for them to get close, Roland passes the sword that he's holding to TK with both of his hand, "He's dead then?" TK ask.

"He is," Roland respond.

"We got it's head if you want to see it" said Lilith with one hand on her lip.

TK takes the sword off of Roland's hand and laughs,"Hee Hee! I think I'll pass' on that, I owe ya my thanks."

"And the bomb," Lilith added.

TK laughs, "Hee Hee! Yup, and a bomb." his finger rubs pass the blade, memories flood his mind while he does it.

Roland turns to Lilith, "You were great today."

"Hey! What about rest of us!" Yu protests, with his right hand high up.

Lilith follows up with Yu, " I think Morty get the hero's parade today, but thanks for noticing. Feels good just to help people, you know?" she smirks, "Shame you were so bad with that rifle."

"Do you forget' every shot lands' mean?" Yu follows up with a giggle.

Roland quickly explain himself, " Now, hang on! That rifle was busted! Lilith it was busted! Tell her Yu!"

Yu and Lilith both look at Roland in disbelief, which made Roland had some emotion that's other than the poker face.

"Hope You're all excited..." TK said joyfully; he raises his hand up,"Because it's two-soup Day!"

"Ya!" Everyone else follows sarcastically.

TK's house doesn't have enough space for everyone, but he does have extra mattresses. Everyone has something to do, Yu light up the campfire, Roland moves the mattresses out, Lilith went to the bathroom to wash the Skag blood off of her, TK head out somewhere to get his bomb, Brick manage the soup. And Mordecai, who is the only one that got hurt in that fight get to play around with his bird, " Soups are almost ready!" said Brick, as he stirs the soup pot.

"Hee hee! Back in time." TK walks back carrying a huge sack of what the other assume, a bag of explosive.

"OOO! I can handle that!" Yu said in excitement.

"Careful with that, might explode if you don't, hee hee!" Tk hands Yu the bag, Yu then put the bag into his ECHO.

"Well, that was convenient." Said Lilith, as she walks out the house; She got a set of new clothes, the same style she was wearing.

Everyone gather up at the fire eating their soup, Yu lift his mask up just enough for eating, "Wow, it's worse than I worst." he said; after finishing his soup.

"Then why you finish it before all of us?" Lilith ask.

"I haven't eaten since yesterday and the day before that!" Yu responds.

"Oh!" Lilith responds in surprises, it's kinda hard to tell how Yu is doing, he had never shown any sign of it the entire day.

"Hee hee, you folks better rest up for tomorrow, it's gonna be a busy day, hee hee, aren't I right." TK said before he gets up onto his feet, " I see Y'all next morin'."

Just Before TK entire his house, he turns around, "Oh, and Y'all better keep the fire goin', don't want any of you freezes to death, that would be embarrassin', hee hee." he then went into his house and closed the door.

"He's right, we will need all the rest we can get." said Roland.

Everyone nods, "Good night, Amigos." Mordecai lies down on his mattress, followed by everyone else.

The night was quiet and cold, but everyone had sleep in places that are a lot worse than this. Some ticking sound wakes Lilith up from her sleep, she looks around and sees Yu, sitting on his mattress and messing with the bomb.

Lilith wants to ask what is he doing with the explosive but her experience with them mostly involve throwing them or pushing some sorts of buttons, so she wouldn't bother asking about it in general.

She gets up from her mattress and sits on Yu's, so they can talk without waking the others, "you know the missing toe guy isn't going anywhere right."

Yu freezes his hand,"Well... I can't sleep, so it's better for me to work on it now." then put the tool down.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well..." Yu said in hesitant, "I will only explain if you promise that you will NOT laugh or tell anyone about it."

"I'll try." Yu had once again had Lilith's interest.

"Okay... So... Eh...Hmm...I - I got lonely when I try to sleep, Alright!" Yu quickly spit out the second half.

"Well, I guess I was right about you when we first met," Lilith said with a smirk and laughter, a 35-year-old can sleep because he is lonely, is probably the second most ridiculous thing she ever heard.

Yu wait and stare blankly at Lilith until she decides to stop, "*cough* Go on."

Yu moves his sight to the burning fire"It does more than what you think..."

"You know how sometimes you get lonely, everything around you felt cold?" Lilith nodes.

"Well for me its literal for me, I could get so cold that my blood turns to slush... Imagine that moving around your veins and don't get me started on what it does to the rest of me."

"Yish, well that sucks." She couldn't imagine what it must felt like but it sounds painful enough, and she is not going to ask why he is still alive because alien.

"It gets worst when I close my eyes, the darkness it brings strangles me. It sometimes even leaves bruises when I close my eyes for too long."

All ridiculous aside, Yu's tone is making it sound more convincing than it should've been"How do you even sleep then?" Lilith asks,

Yu sighed,"I don't. Unless I pass out or inject myself with something that knocks me out but since I got to this planet in a hurry, I didn't bring any." he relaxes himself a little, his body sways a little, Lilith can see how tired he through the mask.

Lilith recalls that he had landed on this planet for at least 2 days, that means Yu haven't slept since then, "Two days, huh? The last time I try to did that, I barely could walk straight, how are you hanging?"

"Three days actually, I was tinkering with my power cell when commander douches attack me." he taps the blue box that hangs from his belt and yawn, "As for me? I don't think I can keep my head clear by tomorrow." he yawns again and continues to work on the bomb.

"Is there anything I can help? I mean I can knock you out if you want." Lilith said with a smirk.

Yu stops again,"No, thanks... But there is something that you can help me with...Just don't hurt me."

What ever tomorrow's plan is, Lilith would prefer Yu stay conscious,"Alright."

"I need you to sleep with me," Yu said seriously.

"Give me one reason not to Phaseblast you." Lilith's left arm marks glow vibrantly.

"I mean sleeping!" Yu explain in a quick panic, waving his hand all over the place and uses the loudest voice he can make without wake up everyone, " That's all!"

"How does that work?" her arms stop glowing, she doesn't know why she was overreacting, most of the time she wouldn't care when someone made this kind of comment to her.

"I'm not too sure either, all I know is that it made me stop feeling lonely," Yu said followed by a yawn, "Find out about it when the Siren I bring home couldn't sleep in her new room and needed me confer her."

"Oh~!" Lilith replies with a smirk, "So you're that kind of person..."

"No! I didn't! That's not what I! Ehn!" Yu begins to panic then notices her smile, so he stops talking a begins to stare her down, 'Ha! Never gets old...' Lilith thought to herself.

After Lilith thinks she had enough fun with Yu (So far), she gives him an answer, "Alright I'll help you with that, but if you dare try anything funning I'll blast you into bits" Her left arm glows a bit.

"I swear with my heart," Yu said cheerily, hit his chest with his left hand.

Yu put the bomb back into his ECHO and lay on the mattress, Lilith follows and lay next to him, their arms are touching each other, "Is this close enough?"

Yu turns to Lilith and hugs her arm, "It is now." he said sheepishly.

Lilith was going to tell Yu to let her arm go but his steady breathing tells her that he's already asleep.

She sighed then close her eyes for a bit..


End file.
